


Professor Dante and that boy that eats lucky charms

by Cerberus_Brulee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Cerberus_Brulee
Summary: Just a sketch of Professor Dante with glasses and vampire Nero eating cereal.





	Professor Dante and that boy that eats lucky charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moolktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perihelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473662) by [moolktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/pseuds/moolktea). 



> Except it looks like Nero's trying to feed Dante cereal. Might be necessary, the man's awful at taking care of himself. I'm smitten with Perihelion.

 

 


End file.
